011414doirryspor
01:29 -- galactoidArrival GA knocks on Ryspor's door. -- 01:30 GA: heeeeyyyy ryspor 01:30 -- gregariousTroubadour GT opens it, grinning -- 01:30 GA: dude i totes just talked to the herald 01:31 GA: hes a post man and i totally scored a friendship and some info on mail 01:31 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S earfins flare a bit at the mention of the Herald, then he hastily smooths them down -- 01:32 GT: ~Really? How exciting!~ 01:32 GA: yeah i dont think hes evil or anything 01:32 GA: here, ill show ya 01:33 -- galactoidArrival GA walks in, setting his laptop down on Ryspor's desk. He sends 011414doirherald.txt to gregariousTroubadour. -- 01:42 -- gregariousTroubadour GT skims the text quickly, then turns around in his chair to face Doir -- 01:43 GT: ~Well, he certainly ʃeemʃ nice enovgh, that'ʃ for certain.~ 01:43 GA: yeah 01:43 GA: i may have overdone the niceness but im a bit scared and i want to make allies heheh 01:44 GT: ~Yov have allieʃ, thovgh. Yov have friendʃ who are willing to help yov throvgh anything. I think thoʃe covnt aʃ allieʃ, do they not?~ 01:44 GA: yeah of course 01:45 GA: but i defo wanna be in on that mail man ally action, yo 01:45 GA: he's the herald, after all; he's important in like 3 different ways atm 01:46 GT: ~Foremoʃt being hiʃ excellent mail-delivering abilitieʃ, haha.~ 01:46 GA: yeah 01:46 GA: i wonder if he's a hero of space? he definitely can make his way around if he's the backbone of the entire mail system 01:47 GT: ~It might alʃo explain hiʃ comment abovt needing no vehicle aʃ well. Perhapʃ he can teleport ʃimilar to how I'm able to?~ 01:47 GA: yeah maybe 01:48 GA: id say you should inquire about being a mail apprentice but uh, there are more important things 01:48 GA: also he might be dangerous despite appearing so nice 01:50 GT: ~Hrm, trve. ʃcarlet comeʃ to mind.~ 01:50 GA: did ya get his chumhandle- or whatever the trollian equivelant- too? 01:51 GA: in case you also have mail inquiries 01:51 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ, galacticBannerman, correct?~ 01:51 GA: mhm 01:53 GT: ~...Yov know, yovr handleʃ are rather ʃimilar, now that I think abovt it, haha.~ 01:54 GA: yeah, they are, heheh 01:55 GA: so, in the time it has been since our sleepover which could have been any amount of time or not much time at all, did you get yourself into trouble? 01:56 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, yov make it ʃovnd aʃ if I'M the one who kidnapʃ cheʃʃ people for fvn and profit. I've merely been thinking of new alchemizationʃ, really. Nothing terribly exciting.~ 01:56 GA: hey i didnt kidnap any of them i was simply considering it 01:57 GT: ~Fair enovgh, CONʃIDERING kidnapping cheʃʃ peoplefor fvn and profit, then.~ 01:57 GT: ~*people for~ 01:57 GA: heheheh 01:58 GA: are you allowed to wander around the tower? 02:02 GT: ~Well, Libby'ʃ bedchamber and laboratorieʃ are off limitʃ, bvt the general laboratory iʃ open. Libby ʃhovld have keyed all the lockʃ to yov aʃ well, ʃo if the door doeʃ not open, that'ʃ generally a ʃign that yov're not allowed to enter. Other than that, we have free reign of the place aʃ far aʃ I'm aware."~ 02:03 GA: cool 02:04 GA: well, that was p much all i had to say and ask 02:05 GA: so if youve got anythin to say, say it now, heheh 02:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT opens his mouth as if wanting to say something, then closes it again after a moment. "No, I think that's about it for the moment. It's so good to have you here again, but unfortunately it means our conversations are significantly shorter, hahaha." -- 02:07 GA: alrighty then, see ya later, ryspor. ill be in my room if ya need me 02:07 GT: ~ʃee yov later, alligator!~ 02:08 -- galactoidArrival GA picks up his computer, waves and <>'s, and leaves. -- 02:08 GA: in a while, crocodile!